


【Rumo】Last Dream

by FarewellBanYan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarewellBanYan/pseuds/FarewellBanYan
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Helmut Zemo





	【Rumo】Last Dream

“好久不见。”  
是风，轻轻波动了微凉空气中的一抹灼热，连带着打散弥漫着的泥土的清香。野花遍地是，绿草也渐渐挣扎出来宣告春天的来临。有一种难以形容的惬意——长期处于纷杂的城市中，泽莫已经很久没有这样的感觉了。  
好像有些醉，泽莫想。不止是这番美景令他陶醉，还有身边许久未见的男人。  
朗姆洛不知何时出现在他的身后，双臂环绕在了泽莫的腰间，缓慢而带着少有的温柔。泽莫一秒钟就感受到了熟悉的气息，下意识地抓紧了对方的手，紧紧靠在灼热的胸膛上，享受着几乎没有时间的温存。  
“陪我跳一支舞，好吗？”

没有舞台，没有观众，甚至没有音乐。但朗姆洛和泽莫情愿这样。去他妈的九头蛇，任务，卧底，那些乱糟糟的恶心事情已经被抛之脑后，天地间只有他们自己，心无旁骛地沉浸在他们的第一支舞蹈。  
朗姆洛试探着将右手放在对方的腰上，泽莫配合地用左手抚摸他的肩膀回应。十指相扣地一瞬间空间凝固了一下，泽莫像一个未经世事的处于青春期的男孩，青涩又单纯。  
深吸一口气作为开端，他们开始了第一个动作。两个人不善于舞蹈的人都有着初学者的笨拙，频频跳错舞步，但两个人自然没有因为对方踩到自己的脚而怨恨。很快便轻易地习惯了对方。向前，向后，靠近，远离，旋转。默契，是属于他们的爱情字典里的精华。一切的一切尽在不言中，他们对于彼此仿佛是磁铁的两级，无法抗拒对方的吸引力。  
泽莫哼起了记忆深处的一个小调，花了好长时间拼命回想。但朗姆洛突如其来的动作打乱了他的思路。不懂浪漫的男人突然玩起了青春期少男少女的把戏，扣着泽莫的后脑勺靠近自己。  
他们在对方的眼中看到了彼此，和一闪而过的星光。  
泽莫猛得想起来了。是约翰·丹佛的Take Me Home Country roads。那还是他们陷入初恋的时候，两个活跃的充满激情的少年，在傍晚的原野拨弄着吉他，大声地歌唱。美好昔日如昨，可终究敌不过岁月，少年时代的往事已经顺着时光的河流飘走。  
吻久久没有落下，面前的人早已无影无踪，像是飘散在空中的灰尘一样，他甚至没有留下哪怕一个脚印。  
日暮渐渐西沉，这一边夕阳的余光洒在地上，泛着金红色。而另一边已是一片夜空的模样了，深蓝色包裹着大地，偶尔可见星尘，紧紧地注视着仍在世间留恋的灵魂，接着是一抹沉重的叹息。  
泽莫想起了那座墓碑，坐落在树林深处已有一段时间了，迄今为止还没来得及献上一朵白色的小野花，墓碑主人最爱的那种。其实那片树林就在身后，可是来不及了。  
而面前是万丈深渊。  
泽莫毅然决然地选择拥抱了那片风。他感受到世间的一切都被抛向了自己的身后，包括时间，景物，记忆中的那群人，统统离自己远去，匆匆而不复返。  
……春天到了。他喃喃地说。


End file.
